Penantian
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Ketika penantian itu tak kunjung datang, sampai kapan kau akan menunggu? Well - Mungkin summary ga terlalu pas sama isinya. First fic in this fandom. I really appreciate your review! :


Penantian

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Tinggal kenangan © Caramel**

**This fanfic © Shabrina**

**First fic di fandom KHR. Mohon mantuannya :)**

_In this fic, arcobaleno is back in their adult state. Setting: Ten years later. Tsuna and his guardians already grow up, and Tsuna finally accept (and officially) that he's Vongola Decimo. Tsuna's nature never change, he always soft-hearted and doesn't want to make Lambo, the lightning guardian, fight. But if it is a must – no choice then._

Eeeh – Sebenernya ini fic bahasa Indonesia kok! Tadi Cuma intro-nya aja sedikit. So, let's the story begin.

* * *

_Pernah ada rasa cinta antara kita kini tinggal kenangan_

_ingin kulupakan semua tentang dirimu_

_namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu_

_oh bintangku_

Pertarungan itu seakan tidak pernah hilang dari ingatan Lal. Yah, pertarungan besar lagi. Kali ini melibatkan seluruh anggota Vongola, termasuk Varia dan arcobaleno. Arcobaleno yang sudah kembali ke tubuh asal mereka.

_**Flashback mode: ON**_

"_Maaf, Colonello, Lal, aku harus pergi membantu Gokudera dan Lambo," ucap Tsuna pada Colonello dan Lal. _

_Mereka sedang menghadapi musuh yang kuat saat itu, namun Tsuna harus pergi untuk membantu storm dan lightning guardian yang sudah (cukup) kesulitan menghadapi tangan kanan dari si bos musuh._

"_Okay, hati-hati, Decimo," balas Colonello sambil menghindari serangan yang ditujukan padanya._

"_Hn," kata Tsuna, mengangguk, lalu melesat menghampiri Gokudera dan Lambo._

"_Colonello! Jangan lengah!" teriak Lal._

"_Ups—" Colonello masih bisa menghindari serangan yang diluncurkan padanya dengan mulus._

_Singkat cerita – Colonello dan Lal berusaha bertahan dalam melawan naga-naga ganas yang dimunculkan oleh si pengendali naga itu._

"_Lal, kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kita tidak boleh lengah, tapi kau malah membuka celah bagi mereka untuk menyerangmu," protes Colonello._

_Lal terkejut melihat serangan telak itu – sudah tidak mungkin lagi untuk menghindar. Akan tetapi, sepersekian detik kemudian, ia tidak merasakan serangan itu mengenai tubuhnya. Dan Lal langsung menyadari bahwa Colonello mendorong dirinya agar tidak terkena serangan itu – akan tetapi, Colonello tidak dapat menghindar. Dan Colonello jatuh ke jurang yang tidak berujung itu._

"_COLONELLOOOO~!" Lal berteriak memanggil pria berambut kuning itu._

_Colonello menghilang di depan matanya. Dan air mata tidak dapat lagi dibendung oleh Lal._

_**Flashback mode: OFF**_

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak pertarungan itu. Vongola, Varia, dan Arcobaleno menang dengan susah payah. Kekuatan musuh baru itu jauh lebih hebat dibanding Byakuran.

Mengingat masa-masa itu, air mata Lal menetes perlahan.

"Lal? Lal? Kau ada di dalam?" terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Bianchi.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Bianchi?" tanya Lal.

"Makan malam sudah siap, mereka semua menunggumu."

"Oh. Baik, tunggu sebentar!"

=O=

"Lal," Panggil Tsuna.

"Hmm?" jawab Lal singkat.

"Masalah _itu_ lagi?" Tanya Tsuna sambil menekankan pada kata "itu". Mereka pasti tahu apa yang Tsuna maksudkan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Lal bertanya balik.

Tsuna hanya mengangkat bahu. Seluruh orang yang tinggal di _headquarter_ itu tahu bahwa Tsuna memiliki _super intuition_ yang sangat jarang salah.

* * *

_jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku_

_disini aku merindukan dirimu_

_kini kucoba mencari penggantimu_

_namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu_

_oh kekasih_

_jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku_

_disini aku merindukan dirimu_

_kini kucoba mencari penggantimu_

_namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu_

_oh kekasih_

Foto itu masih saja bertengger manis di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Lal. Fotonya dengan Colonello ketika sedang latihan di tengah hutan. Yah, hal itu memang terjadi sebelum mereka menjadi arcobaleno, tapi hubungan mereka tidak memburuk setelah itu. Masih saja sering bertengkar – walau pada akhirnya mereka akur kembali.

"Hei Colonello, kau dengar? Kau tidak seharusnya meninggal. Apalagi meninggal karena aku. Aku yang seharusnya diserang oleh monster itu, kan? Dasar kau _baka_, tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun," ucap Lal kepada Colonello yang ada di foto itu. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah Colonello akan mendengarnya.

* * *

_pernah ada rasa cinta antara kita_

_kini tinggal kenangan_

_ingin kulupakan semua tentang dirimu_

_namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu_

_oh bintangku_

Di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang abadi. Semua tahu akan hal itu, tak terkecuali Lal. Tapi ia merasa, Colonello tidak harus meninggal dengan cara seperti itu. TIDAK karena harus melindungi dirinya.

"Hei Lal, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Masa lalu ada agar bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi masa depan, kan?" kata Fon – membuat Lal tersentak. Yah, kata-kata Fon memang sering bijaksana.

"Tidak semudah itu, kan, Fon," balas Lal.

Fon hanya mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi setidaknya, cobalah _move on_ dari apa yang sudah terjadi. Hidup itu berjalan terus, Lal. Kita hidup untuk masa depan, bukan?" Fon lalu duduk di sebelah Lal.

"Yeah," ucap Lal singkat.

* * *

_jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku_

_disini aku merindukan dirimu_

_kini kucoba mencari penggantimu_

_namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu_

_oh kekasih_

Tidak terasa, sudah 4 bulan berjalan setelah pertarungan itu. Tsuna sedang seru-serunya maen _pump it up_ bersama – ehem, _Cloud Guardian_, Hibari Kyoya. Di ruang yang khusus disediakan untuk game – entah itu console, PC, dan yang lainnya. _You want to know why they're playing that dancing game_? Well – Sebenernya Hibari tuh gemes banget sama Tsuna, gara-gara doi masih belom bisa ngalahin Tsuna dalam game _pump it up_ itu. Tsuna jago loh maennya, jangan salah. (_A/N: Sebenernya author juga bingung kenapa Tsuna bisa jago banget maen pump it up_).

Gokudera dan Yamamoto sedang sibuk sendiri bermain game _Resident Evil 6_. Biasa, rebutan. Duh, biar udah 10 tahun berlalu, hubungan mereka tetep aja begitu. Berantem. Baikan. "Bermain" ketika malam. Berantem lagi. Baikan lagi. Mesra-mesraan lagi. Ya begitu aja.

Mukuro ama Chrome asyik aja tuh, nonton film layar lebar, di ruang theatre milik Vongola. Filmnya lagi romantis-romantisnya tuh. Biasa, _twilight saga_. (A/N: *Kemudian Hening*) Chrome masih saja malu-malu bila berada dekat dengan Mukuro.

Lambo dan Ryohei sedang sibuk karaokean di ruang music. Lagu _Alamat Palsu_-nya Ayu T*ng-T*ng menggema di ruang kedap suara itu. Duh, mesranya (?) mereka berdua.

Verde masih sibuk dengan penelitian aneh bin ajaibnya.

Fon sibuk _sparring_ dengan I-pin. Gerakan I-pin jauh lebih baik dibandingkan 10 tahun yang lalu.

Viper bersembunyi di ruang theatre, menguntit Mukuro dan Chrome yang sedang bermesraan.

Reborn entah pergi kemana. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Lal? Well – You know, dia lagi termenung sambil menonton televisi sendiri di _dining room_ headquarter. Sepertinya Vongola memiliki banyak sekali televisi.

=o=

Sinetron itu – sungguh "menusuk" perasaan Lal. Well – kita tahu sinetron di Indones*a tidak ada yang menarik, tapi ini bukan Indones*a, kawan, tapi Italy. Ceritanya menyentuh perasaan. Tanpa sadar air mata Lal menetes – sepertinya cerita di sinetron Italy itu merepresentasikan keadaannya sekarang.

"_Ciao_ – Lal," terdengar sebuah suara nge-_bass_ yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Lal.

"_No_ _way_. Inikah yang namanya delusi karena aku terlalu sering memikirkan dia?" ucap Lal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lal? Ada apa, Lal? Kenapa dirimu menangis? Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang Lal Mirch – yang notabene seperti lelaki, menangis," kata suara itu lagi.

Merasa itu bukan delusi, Lal menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Co – Colonello.." Lal berdiri seketika, namun kemudian jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia melihat Colonello datang bersama Reborn. Ternyata Reborn pergi secara misterius untuk menjemput Colonello – sepertinya untuk memberi sebuah kejutan kecil untuk Lal.

"_It has been a while, right? __Mi manchi*__,_ Lal," Colonello menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan campur aduk – geli, kangen, bingung, dan sebagainya.

"Ke.. Kemana saja kau, Colonello? Kupikir kau sudah tidak ada. Kupikir aku sudah tidak akan melihat dirimu lagi," balas Lal. Ia terisak. Ia bingung harus senang, kesal, atau sedih.

"Banyak yang harus kuceritakan padamu. Pada kalian semua. Maafkan aku karena sudah menghilang tanpa kabar. Lagipula – hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kan?_ Buon Compleanno, maestra_**," Colonello berjongkok sambil menghapus air mata Lal. "Jangan menangis, Lal. Aku sudah cukup sedih mendengar cerita Reborn tentang dirimu selama empat bulan ini," lanjut Colonello lalu memeluk Lal.

Lal tersentak. Bahkan dia lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya – 20 Febuari. Lalu ia menatap Reborn.

"_Gracias_, Reborn."

"Hmmh," balas Reborn singkat. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Reborn.

Colonello menceritakan semua kejadian setelah ia terjatuh ke dalam jurang tak berujung itu. Ia diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal, kemudian memulihkan kesehatannya di sana. Kemudian, Colonello berniat untuk memberi kejutan pada Lal dan seluruh anggota Headquarter yang lain – yang notabene menganggap ia sudah tidak ada. Well – kejutan itu berhasil. Tsuna, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo, arcobaleno (kecuali Reborn), serta para gadis-gadis yang tinggal di situ terkejut melihat kedatangan Colonello.

Hari itu – 20 Febuari 2020, menjadi hari yang membahagiakan untuk Lal, karena pada akhirnya ia dapat melihat Colonello kembali. Lalu, ternyata keluarga Vongola sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang manis untuk menyemangati Lal kembali.

Yeah – itulah namanya keluarga Vongola. Mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan salah satu anggotanya larut dalam kesedihan yang berkepanjangan.

*_ Mi manchi = _I miss you

** _Buon Compleanno = _Happy birthday_. Maestra = _It can translate as _teacher_ or _mistress_.

**-The End-**

**Well – Gimana? Aneh? Abal? Mengharukan?**

**Udah lama banget ga bikin fanfic yang beres – rasanya susah banget untuk bangkit lagi.**

**Okay, I need your review to make my fanfic better!**

**Thanks :D**


End file.
